


Chaser

by badluckvixen13 (alteringviews)



Series: 1 Million for Black Hermione [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteringviews/pseuds/badluckvixen13
Summary: Hermione gave him a smile and took his hand leading him towards where Viktor was watching them with an intense stare and sexy smile.The knight in shining Bulgarian armor had the nerve to have dimples…Merlin, help me.





	

It would be fun, they said. A chance to maybe catch up and take a load off from all the stress that seemed to be ruling his life right now.

It would be fun…  _ for them. _

Cormac, however, was in the middle of a family crisis for goodness sake between his father’s illness, his brother’s insanity, and his mother just trying to hold on to her sanity--he didn’t really have any time to devote to partying. He didn’t want to run into any of the girls he’d fooled around with at Hogwarts… not even the one he really wanted and  _ didn’t _ get a chance to, no matter how welcome the distraction could be. Most of them would never be as distracting as that curly-haired minx could be and he doubted that the brains of the Golden Trio would be appearing at this little get-together… She was probably off driving someone else mad with all of that hair… and those curves and that warm brown skin that had been far more revealed in that pretty pink dress from 6 th year. The way it draped over her arse and hugged close to her body made him an irrational teenage boy.

He bet she grew up well, even better now that the war was over and she was properly eating again. As she said then, he’d stared at her like the last sausage on a tray and he was a starving man. In his defense, she made him feel like he was… all shy smiles and disinterest.

They say the heart wanted what it wanted no matter how unattainable. Hermione Granger was the textbook definition of  _ unattainable _ and to this day he wondered how Viktor had wheedled his way into her life the way he had in 4 th year. All that wild hair blocking classroom views and behind generally distracting, a body he could guess at underneath her frumpy uniform and then that  _ dress _ . He shuddered remembering it and was questioning his rather clear obsession with one Hermione Granger.

When he’d seen her dueling across the Great Hall, charging at Death Eaters and flinging hexes as if she’d been born an Auror it had nearly cost him his life from just staring. A year on the run shouldn’t have made anyone look that good. It could have made his teenaged fantasies about Amazons and the fact that her muggle clothing fit her far better than wizarding robes… but it hadn’t mattered.

“Come on, Cormac! We’ll let you go back to fretting soon enough.”

He entered the gathering with a shake of his head and looked around. There were just enough familiar faces that he knew what kind of a night this could be.

And then…there she was… just looking at him like he was the last truffle on Earth and she really needed chocolate as smooth as her own brown skin. He froze feeling hot under that gaze and practically naked as her eyes skimmed over him appreciatively. She gave him a sly smile and leaned into the broad-shouldered figure beside her, a hand on the man’s arm, her eyes warm and sultry as she pressed a lipgloss sticky kiss to his lips and said something.

The man turned a bit and Cormac recognized him. Viktor Krum had apparently weaseled his way into Hermione’s heart deeper than Cormac first through.

“Hello, Cormac.”

He turned, startled at the sound of her voice. Had she apparated across the room or had he simply been that lost in his thoughts that he can’t notice her walking over to him. Either way, he could hardly breathe looking at her now. She’d grown taller, filled out more. In place of that dizzyingly sensual, yet innocent, pink and black dress, there was a tightly fitted halter dress designed to make men swoon in a hot pink.  He swore that pink was her favorite color or something.  Her legs seemed to go on forever into her strappy black heels.

_ Pink toenails… _ Cormac would have never pegged for pink toenails.

“Hermione,” he greeted.

“It’s nice to see you again,” she practically purred. “Here alone?”

“Yeah… I see you and Viktor…”

Hermione smiled, “Yes… speaking of… we have a proposition for you.”

_ Say no,  _ something in him warned. A voice that had been screaming about how fucked up his family situation was at the moment… but he didn’t listen.

“Well, Hermione… you know I’m always open to propositions…”

Hermione gave him a smile and took his hand leading him towards where Viktor was watching them with an intense stare and sexy smile.

The knight in shining Bulgarian armor had the nerve to have dimples…

_ Merlin, help me. _

*

If someone would have told him that he would spend the rest of the evening chatting with two incredibly famous, beautiful, and deviant people—he wouldn’t have batter an eyelash. If they’d said that he’d enjoy being bent over and fucked within an inch of his life by the knight in shining Bulgarian armor (who also happened to be unfairly well-endowed) while Hermione whispered filthy things in his ear and his own cock plunged into her at the wild pace Viktor set—he probably would have flushed, laughed in their faces and promptly went to take care of his growing trouser problem…

As it stood, he was screaming.

“Fuck!”

Viktor gave a dark chuckle, tightened his grip in Cormac’s hair as Hermione’s nails bit into his shoulders. He couldn’t move any faster or slower than Viktor's thrusts, couldn’t do anything but hang on to his consciousness and the two of them acted as if him falling apart sandwiched between them was all a part of the damn plan.

When they lay in Viktor’s large bed, hours later, less dazed, less sticky, and coasting off the sex high, he moved his head to look at Hermione who was curled up to his right.

“When…did you become so open?”

Hermione laughed as Viktor chuckled.

“Just because I didn’t appreciate you pawing at me, doesn’t mean that I was a prude.”

Cormac let out a breath, “Right.”

“There are ways to approach, Cormac,” she said. “I like romance and… the chase as much as the next person.”

“Right,” he said. “And… was I the one who got the parts mixed up?”

Viktor snorted, “Mila is always chaser.”

 


End file.
